Only For You
by DigisoulWings
Summary: Raven and Rita fool around. My first Vesperia fic. [AU]


Title: Only For You  
Series: Tales of Vesperia  
Genre: Romance  
Paring: Raven/Rita  
Type: One-Shot  
Rated: M

 **[ A/N: First Vesperia fic, be nice. ^^;; I've never played the game. ]**

* * *

Raven had something wonderful here, Rita was like a blast of starlight on a dark moonless night, she was his beacon of hope to carry on another day. He wanted her like no one else, though he knew this was wrong in some ways he couldn't help himself.

Biting his lip, after tasting her lovely pale skin, seeing the light in her soft eyes, his heart was beating so fast, like a Butterfly. The tunic came off, slowly. It revealed pale strong arms, that bore cuts and scars from her hours of research and study. It flowed down to the floor, leaving her half-naked in his gaze.

His shirt had come off moments ago, and he felt her finger dancing across his chest, a small hand reaching up to untie his hair from its prison, the long locks falling in his face as he peered at her behind them. Falling to the floor, they were both breathing hard and heavy, and a subtle warmth filled the small shack. Her face shone so perfect under his eye, the way their eyes captured one another's.

Hands, shaky, and twitching, reached back to unclasp her bra from her back, not removing it, just unhinging it. She was so tiny….so…breathtaking. His eyes looked her over, reaching back to grab her legs and swing them over his arms, picking her off the floor and moving to small bed Rita had, surrounded by books, crashing down upon it with abandon, books, and pages flying everywhere.

He started to feel warm, and his feet ached in his boots, so he removed them, crawling on top of the little mage on her bed, looming over her tiny frame, her bra long gone in the pick up from the floor as his eyes went to her chest. They stayed for a moment, a smile crossing his lips.

They both still wore their lower garments as Raven held her against himself, kissing her neck, sharing body heat. She reacted by moaning and pressing against him, small arms running up his back, little hands tangling in his messy hair. He breathed out, his mouth now laying licks on her neck, and down, his hands fondling her breasts. Hearing her gasps at his touches he arched his head.

"You alright?" His face held a curious gaze, she was probably not used to this kind of contact, he'd be geentle with her.

The tiny brunette blushed furiously at him, her hands still entangled in his hair, pulling on it. "I'm fine alright?!"

A laugh from the Old Man broke the silence following her retort, and he smiled at her. "S'okay you, don't worry, yur in good hands~"

He could feel his pants continue to swell at the crotch, though they were baggy on the legs they were tugged tight at his upper legs. He groaned as Rita's leg accidentally brushed it, his body shaking. "Ahh!" Gritting his teeth he lowered his face to bury it in between her chest, breathing in her scent. Pulling his head back up above Rita, he moaned.

She saw his face contort and almost gave an apology, but…it looked like fun seeing him like this. She moved a hand down to lightly grasp the area, feeling the rather large bulge in the archer's pants. When he had said he was 'good with the ladies', Rita wasn't sure what he meant, but now she did. She grinned up at the one above her, taking fun in watching his face as she squeezed.

Raven panted hard. She was toying with him, he'd get hard soon he knew it. He'd have no choice but to ask her then. Struggling to keep himself upright, he shook tremendously, shaking the small bed they were on, hearing it in turn move the walls a bit. "Nghhh R-Rita…Do ya know wat yur doin' ta me?" He tried his hardest to make his speech audible, but a lot came out like flat grunts from her touch, and his hands squeezed roughly on her chest, making Rita squeeze her eyes shut a moment, biting her lip.

Slowly she rubbed the bulge in Raven's pants, watching his hips grind against her palm, and hearing all his noises. She liked this, she wanted this to be special, so she wanted it to go for as long as they could. "I know about the human body~ I'm making you like putty in my hands." She smiled, and leaned up to kiss his shaking lips, still rubbing his crotch, feeling his length start to rise in the fabric.

Making an 'ummhmm' noise at her he groaned another time, and felt his head swim with white. Then came the kiss, the contact and their lips met, he immediately pushed back, moving faster against her hand and sighing into her mouth, tongues fighting in a tangled French Kiss.

She held the kiss, her cheeks flushing from his tongue in her mouth, she'd never kissed anyone like that before. Breaking away and looking away shyly, she uttered a few words. "Could you please…..be gentle…." She wouldn't tell him this was her first time, but he probably knew anyway.

Looking down at her his eyes softened and he gazed into her eyes. A smal smirk crept across his face, a little chuck;le escaping his lips. He leaned down, his lower half still moving and he breathily murmured into the girl's ear.

"Only for you…."


End file.
